


All I Want

by KaijuSplotch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: Jesse tells 's Hanzo what he really wants.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I started this LAST year for Christmas. It's finished...and only three pages long. so YEAH! Many thanks to W4anderingStar for beta reading! (also go read her shit it's AAAAAAAAWWWWWESOME)
> 
> The song is the Michael Buble version of "All I want for Christmas Is You". Just imagine Jesse singing this with a more country feel.

West Hollywood was all dolled up for Christmas. Between the garlands and lights there was also the constant bombardment of sale fliers and people asking for donations for the Salvation Army, Toys for Tots, and other charities.

It wasn't at all like Christmas out in the deserts of New Mexico, but Jesse made do. True to form for the inseparable duo, the decorations matched the chaotic combination of southwest and Japanese decor across the small apartment. Around the abode there was a, fake, cow skull with turquoise inlay hanging on the wall above a finely pruned bonsai tree. A half-made chandelier made of an old wagon wheel over the low table and cushions that made up the dining room. A silk screen divider that separated the living room from the open door of their bedroom, was painted with reds and golds in a desert vista. In other words; the tree was as horrible in aesthetics as the apartment. 

“This is horrible, Anata. We need to agree on one style choice or the entire holidays will be a disaster worthy of Genji's 'emo' phase.” Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Jesse with a flat look. 

“Awh c'mon now, Han, it ain't that bad!” Jesse smiled and looked at the tree with it's mismatched classic, Japanese, Navajo, and Mexican ornaments and traditions. One of the older looking plastic cowboy figurine ornaments slipped off it's branch and hit several others off on it's holiday trip to the floor. Jesse fidgeted and rubbed his neck nervously. “Okay maybe it's a little bad.” He admitted. 

“A little?” Hanzo sighed. “Since you have taken over a majority of the décor in the apartment I think we should go with a traditional Japanese decoration for the tree,” he said with a smile. 

“I haven't taken over all of the apartment!” Jesse complained before giving in. “All right, I'll take everything off.” 

“You...may keep the family ornaments, anata,” Hanzo said, standing on tip toes to kiss Jesse's cheek. “They are important to you.” 

“Thanks darlin'. I wanna make one with you to add to the collection.” 

“I would like that.” 

Jesse grinned and grabbed the old box and began taking down the plastic decorations and moved the ones he had made with his parents. He brought out the extra decorations that Hanzo had made with Genji, a collection of hand painted baubles; carefully folded pieces of paper into cranes, and doves; fans decorated with blue, green, red, and gold dragons; and a metal disk with the Shimada seal, before moving to the radio to turn on the music. 

He hummed a few bars of a favorite old pop Christmas song, gently swinging his hips. “I don't want a lot for Christmas...” 

“Hm? What was that?” Hanzo asked looking to him as he carefully set the ornate paper cranes on the branches. 

“There's just...one thing I need,” Jesse said as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

“And what would that be? I already did get you a few things, anata,” Hanzo laughed warmly, gently placing his hands over Jesse's on his middle. 

“I don't really care 'bout those presents, underneath the Christmas tree,” Jesse sang softly, pressing a kiss to his lover's neck. 

“What are you talking about, Jesse?” 

“It's a Christmas song darlin'. Want me to sing it to ya?” Jesse smiled and swayed softly with Hanzo in his arms. 

“I don't think I will be able to stop you if you wished.” 

“That's very true,” Jesse rumbled before humming again. “I just want ya for m'own, more than you would ever know. Make my wish come true, you know that all I want for Christmas, is you,” he sang softly in the shell of Hanzo's ear. 

“So sentimental, my cowman...” Hanzo whispered back, his face was warm to the touch. He put the ornaments down and turned into Jesse's arms and swayed with him. “Please continue.” 

“I won't ask for much this Christmas,” Jesse's sang. His voice was warm, with a country twang that made the song slower and warmer than the big band remake he sang along with. “I won't even wish for snow. No I'm just gunna keep on waitin', underneath this here mistletoe.” 

Hanzo chuckled, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. 

“No sense in hangin' stockin's, there upon the fire place. Santa he won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day,” Jesse sang, dancing with Hanzo, hands on Hanzo's hips. 

“Hmmm but perhaps one from me?” Hanzo whispered into his ear. 

Jesse laughed and shook his head. “Hanzo! C'mon! Don't throw me like that!” 

Hanzo nuzzled his face into the crook of Jesse's neck with a smile. “I'm sorry. Please, continue.” 

Jesse snorted before continuing. “I just want you here tonight. Holdin' on ta me so tight. Han, what can I do? Y'know that all I want for Christmas, is you.” Jesse purred, moving his hands to gently take Hanzo's own, kissing his knuckles. “And all the light's are shinin' so brightly everywhere, and the sound a children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is sinkin', I can hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me t'one I really love, won't you please bring my baby to me?” Jesse's voice softened gently as he cupped Hanzo's face. 

“Jesse...” 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm askin' for.” The cowboy smiled as he traced his thumb across Hanzo's lip. “No, I just want to see my baby, standin' right outside my door. I just want him for m'own, more than you could ever know.” 

Hanzo smiled and kissed Jesse's thumb as he blushed. 

“Make my wish come true. You know that all I want for Christmas...is you.” 

“Foolish cowman. You already have me,” Hanzo sighed. “You know, there is still time before Christmas day. Why don't we go out and choose ornaments we both will like, make our own traditions.”


End file.
